


Incomplete

by SailingChariot



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, May contain feels, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingChariot/pseuds/SailingChariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking up was a hard thing to do. Everyone knew that. Everyone also knew that it was a terrible idea to remain intimate with your ex. But Rin and Rei couldn't help it. However, their emotions soon get in the way and they find it harder than ever to deal with just being friends with benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> May contain feels so you might need at least one tissue while reading. Maybe. Who knows.  
> Written to break the hearts of my dear friends Ken and Kim.  
> Love you guys uwu

“R-Rin…” Rei choked out, gasping as he felt Rin stroke his cock.

“Rei…” Rin panted, trying to focus on thrusting and stroking just the way he knew the other liked.

A cry left Rei’s lips as he reached the edge and came on both his chest and Rin’s hand. The older teen followed soon after, moaning with one last thrust before he came in the condom.

Rin let out a groan as he fell next to Rei. His arm rested along the other’s bare chest and he breathed heavily. Rei glanced at Rin, forcing a small smile before turning on his side with his back facing him. Rin didn’t acknowledge this. Instead, he got up from the bed and made his way to his room’s bathroom.

Rei stared at the wall, trying not to focus on the way his body felt. Disgusting. He felt disgusting. Used. Nothing more than a sex toy to the man he used to love.

“You better hurry up and leave before Sousuke comes back.” Rin said from the bathroom.

A sigh.

“Right.” Rei said, shifting out of the bed. He took some tissues from the tissue box on Rin’s desk and cleaned himself before changing into his clothes. Rei hesitated, looking at the door of the bathroom where his ex was. He half expected Rin to come out, to kiss him on the cheek like he used to. Instead, nothing happened. He left.

Rin stared at the door from within the bathroom. He waited until he heard the room’s door close before stepping outside to check if he really left or not. The red-head frowned, feeling his chest tighten up.

“Damn it…” He mumbled before walking back into the bathroom to shower. He turned the water on and waited until it warmed up before stepping in. Rin pushed his hair back and allowed the water to run down his body, somewhat washing away all that remained from his moment with Rei.

He wanted to get rid of it. Any trace of Rei on his body, he wanted to get rid of it.

Rin grabbed the soap and began washing his body, partially moving without much thought. Images of Rei flashed through his mind. His smile, the way he adjusted his glasses, the way he scratched his wrist when he was thinking. And then his mind took another turn, thinking of the way he sounded when he moaned, of how he loved the way he squeezed his eye shut before he came, and how he absolutely loved how he could scratch his skin just the right way.

“Fuck!” Rin shouted, slamming his hand against the wall of his shower. He was sure someone in the room next to him heard, but he didn’t care. The growing pain in his chest was suffocating him.

He missed Rei but he knew he fucked up when he cheated on him. Breaking up was the only solution, in his mind. But god did he wish he just listened to Rei and fixed things rather than break them completely.

But they agreed to this, he reminded himself. After a series of physical incidents after the break up, they agreed on becoming fuck buddies – to put it in simple terms. Anyone would know it was a stupid suggestion, but they figured they were mature enough to get over the break up and not let it affect them. Wrong.

The first week was hard for both of them. It was nearly impossible to look at one another without feeling sick to their cores. It got easier with time. Or so, that’s what they would like to believe.

It got easier to spend time with one another, that was a definite. They were able to smile and joke around the way they did before they dated. They were even able to sit close to one another without feeling ready to cry or throw up from anxiety. It was enough of a show to make their friends believed that everything was perfectly fine again.

But it was times like what they just did, the moments which were supposed to be intimate, that hurt them the most. Because for a moment, be it 10 minutes or two hours, they went back to the way they were before. Before the break up, before the pain. Where they could hold each other, whisper sweet nothings, and let their feelings go.

However, it usually ended with them feeling both satisfied and utterly guilty.

Rei took out his phone once he sat down in a seat on the train. He tapped around, looking through the messages he missed. Five from Nagisa, three from Makoto, a surprising number of one from Haruka, and one from Sera. He looked through them and responded to each, using them as an excuse to keep his mind occupied.

And yet, he still managed to find his way to where his messages from Rin were.

Rei scrolled to where the old messages were. After the break up, they rarely texted. It was usually to ask where one was or to tell one to come over or call for a quickie. So it was relatively easy to make it to where their past messages laid. His eyes looked over the words.

_“I love you too.”_

_“Can’t wait to see you next weekend.”_

_“You are the best thing to ever happen to me.”_

Rei felt his eyes burn. He missed those times. He missed Rin.

When Rei got home, he dropped off his coat in his room and went to the bathroom to shower. He stared at the shower wall, just standing under the spray. He felt numb but he knew he would manage to move on. It took time. A long time, but time. With a deep breath, he began washing himself and rinsed before getting out to dry himself and change into his pajamas.

Rin walked back into his room with his freshly cleaned sheets. He greeted Sousuke and began working on putting the sheets back on his mattress.

“Had another session?” Sousuke asked, setting his PSP to the side and looking over the bed’s railing.

“Maybe.” Rin responded, not wanting to talk about it.

“Who fucks their ex, anyway?” The other continued. “I know you’ve made some stupid choices but this is a really bad one, Rin.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sousuke.” Rin snapped. “I know, okay? I know.”

Sousuke stood silent for a moment. He frowned. “Just go back out with him.”

“Not that easy.”

“He would take you back in a heartbeat. I hope you realize that.”

“How would you know that?”

“I had Nanase talk with him.”

Rin stood silent. He didn’t want to get involved with that nor did he want Sousuke to cloud his mind of the choice he made and already stuck with. He knew the best way to deal with it was to end this "friend's with benefits" thing they keep acting upon. It was best for Rin, it was best for the both of them, he figured.

x X x 

Days passed since the last time Rin and Rei saw each other. They played it off like everything was okay but both of them adapted to getting lost in their thoughts. Rei, because he was confused about the type of relationship he and Rin developed. Rin, because of his everlasting debate on if he should confront Rei about his feelings or not.

Saturday morning, Rei walked back into his room to see his phone’s screen was lit up with a message. He checked the name and felt as though his heart dropped at seeing Rin’s name. It was much too soon for him to want him to come back already, he thought. Nevertheless, he unlocked his screen and read the message, which asked him to come to Samezuka later that day. Nothing else, just a request to come. He responded with a simple “Alright”.

Rei took his time with going to Samezuka, however. Partially because he already had plans to clean around his house, but also because he didn’t know what Rin wanted. By the time he got to the academy, Rin was already standing outside and staring at him phone.

“Hello, Rin-san.” Rei greeted as he walked up to him.

“Mm… Hey.” Rin responded, looking at the other.

“So, you wanted to see me? For what reason, may I ask?”

Rin’s eyebrows raised a little. He frowned and looked to the ground.

“I wanted to talk to you… I wanted to talk about us.”


End file.
